Soiled Plans and Fairy Parties
by laknight11
Summary: Lahar is a bastard. Cobra is no obedient pawn. Lucy says to hell with it. The guild had one more reason to party. And Doranbolt is fainting and laughing the whole way through.


**Because I was itching to write a one-shot and have always wanted to try CoLu! I couldn't help it!**

 **Disclaimer: You guessed it, the brilliant mind of Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, the picture isn't mine either, but the plot is allllll mine!**

 **Hope you like!**

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny day in the town of Magnolia, the townspeople were out and about conducting business or meeting with friends and family. The birds were chirping, the squirrels were playing in the trees, and small bees could be heard buzzing about. Nothing seemed wrong at that moment, everything was perfect. Well, everyone believed so until you got to Strawberry Street.

People scrambled to get out of the way of the two men passing by, mothers shushed their children and huddled them in doors ways to give a wide berth. Men tipped their hats down and tried to ignore the glares directed at them by the man in the back of the two. Shop keepers warily looked on, hoping this occurrence didn't affect their sales that day. Even animals knew to instinctively shy away from the two intruders of the town, choosing to stay by their owners side.

 _Fucking pansies, the whole lot of them,_ Cobra sneered within the confines of his mind. He could hear ever fucking mind and it seemed as if every person wary of him and Lahar were about to shit their pants. Hell, they didn't even know who he was, but the fact that he had magic cancelling handcuffs on and was walking behind the prick Captain Lahar, they all were instantly on guard and scared.

Cobra could only wish that the handcuffs were strong enough to drown out the peoples souls. The fucking things were there to cancel out his basic poison based magic abilities, not his soul listening magic. But man, if only they were that strong. Cobra had first assumed that he could drown out the voices, but each person was practically having a meltdown within their minds that it was hard to ignore for the man.

'Oh god, that's Captain Lahar! Who is that man behind him?! He better not hurt my baby!'

This one thought had Cobra shifting his eye to look at the woman thinking it and he could only sniff in disdain as the woman turned her body so she was protecting the baby in her arms. If he _truly_ wanted to hurt someone, the puny handcuffs holding his wrists together, nor Lahar, could stop him. But that's the thing, he was in no mood to go on a rampage, so he had decided to play along with this charade and act like the cuffs could hold him back. Cobra snorted at this, the fact that he was going along with this stupid plan made him think he was growing soft. _As if._

Turning back to looking at the ground, Cobra's eyebrows moved only a miniscule amount to show a crinkle on the bridge of his nose. _Why the fuck do I have to be here? What does Lahar want out of this?_ Looking up to glare at the ramrod straight back of one Lahar, the slayer could only wonder why such plans were made.

Lahar had come to his cell with Doranbolt a week before and subjected the criminal to a grueling interrogation to see if the two men could figure out the inner workings of his mind and to see if the man had any ulterior motives if he were to be released. Of course, Cobra hadn't been able to use his soul listening magic while in his cell, so he wasn't able to hear why the two men were trying to question him so thoroughly. With this being the case, he gave as many roundabout answers and sarcastic remarks as possible. Like hell he was going to be a good little prisoner and give his captors every little detail they wanted without a fight.

In the end Lahar gave up, the man may be near emotionless and unmovable, but even he had his limits when coming to someone as stubborn and conniving as Cobra. The interrogation had ended at that point and the real reason to the event was told, they wanted to see if they could safely release Cobra on parole. The catch: he would have to join a guild of Lahar's choosing. Doranbolt had no clue as to which guild his partner had chosen, but once the words 'Fairy Tail' left Lahar's mouth, the man practically frothing at his mouth to try and change his partners mind. Cobra hadn't said anything, but he was agreeing with the Teleportation Mage at this moment. _Why_ the _fuck_ would Lahar want to put him in the guild that has members that he not only attacked once, but _twice?_

Needless to say, neither Cobra's signature glare that said 'I will kill you when I have the chance' or Doranbolt's near pleading could change the captains mind. Cobra was joining Fairy Tail and that was final.

So here they were now, Cobra looking like an obedient but angry dog following Fiore's number one prick that walks as if he has a rod shoved so far up his ass that it seems to be poking his brain enough to affect the man's mind. Some way or another, Lahar was able to keep Cobra from listening to his soul, but every now and again a few words or phrases would slip for the maroon haired man to piece together. With the presumptions made, Cobra assumed that Lahar was hoping for Fairy Tail to mess up in a way after he joined their ranks. Or possibly attack Cobra outright as soon as they opened the doors to the guild.

 _Fucking hell. He just wants me dead, but couldn't find some legal way to do it. Fucking council dog is thinking to make it look like an accident with Fairy Tail protecting their pitiful guild or something. Shitty asshole, too fucking pansy to take me out into the woods and get the job done himself._ Cobra let out a huff of air, _probably already knows that wouldn't work, I would kill the bastard before he took one step towards me._

Coming out of his inner monologue when Doranbolt appeared beside him, he nodded almost imperceptibly to the man. Doranbolt he had some respect towards, he had heard some of the things Doranbolt had put Lahar through to try and annoy the captain. It included smaller things, which didn't seem like much, until they all added up and eventually drove the perfectionist of a man mad. It included, but was not limited to, finding ways to make Lahar do his paperwork, moving the items on the man's desk when he was out just a bit so the Lahar knew something was wrong, but could not tell what, stealing or finding ways to have the man's glasses broken, or turning his pristine white coat a different, but absurd, color on the off chance that Doranbolt got it to wash. The list was almost endless and mostly childish, but that was exactly what annoyed Lahar the most, the small childish antics that Doranbolt had.

But Cobra loved it, he was not one for passive aggressive tendencies; he enjoyed facing his opponent head on, but Doranbolt's method was still amusing, and it was always a great to see Lahar's feathers ruffled.

At long last, and the walk was long through Magnolia with all the inner freak outs Cobra could hear, the now trio of men made it to the grand doors the opened to the famous guild, Fairy Tail. Now, Cobra was not one to get scared, but he was quite… reluctant… to step into this one guild that held members he had targeted before. In no way was he expecting to finish this day unscathed, but he hoped that he was not immediately attacked and killed. He rather liked finally getting out of his cell, even if it was on parole, and if he had to deal with joining a guild for a time being, then so be it. But why the fuck did it have to be Fairy Tail. _Fucking assholes and their fucking rods up their asses making them have screwy ideas._ And it appeared that Doranbolt wanted to start frothing at the mouth again.

Doranbolt had come to realize that Cobra was not that bad of a guy, note that this phrase was used loosely when it comes to Cobra, but he did not want it to be Fairy Tail that received the man. It was asking for trouble, and while he knew the guild was known for its forgiving tendencies, it was just cruel to expect them to forgive the Poison Dragon Slayer. The man had almost killed Erza before and was part of the plan that ended up with Lucy being absorbed into a large structure to end the world. Everyone had their limits when it came to forgiving a person's past transgressions and he sincerely believed that it was too much to ask of Fairy Tail to forgive this man's crimes. But he had no say in the matter, Lahars orders were final, so all he could do now was hope that he could soothe the wounds of the guild that could quite possibly be reopened when they ordered Fairy Tail to accept Cobra as a member. Doranbolt looked up the wide doors and breathed a deep sigh, it was now or never.

Just when Lahar unlocked Cobra's cuffs with a look that spelled trouble if he tried anything, and reached for the handles to open the door with a poorly concealed smirk, they were suddenly flung open and a blur crashed into Cobra and flung him backwards a few feet only for the man to land on his back.

Cobra groaned and opened his one eye to see what the hell happened and it instantly widened when all he saw was blonde hair. _What the hell?!_ He then realized that his hands had automatically gripped the waist of whoever was on him to steady them and he was only more surprised when a feminine groan sounded. He watched as the girl sat up with her eyes closed and as she rubbed her temples before placing her hands down on his chest. His gaze was almost instantly brought to the impressive chest right in front of his face before the girl twisted at her waist back towards the doors. He then finally realized just who was straddling him. _Well, fuck._

Lucy opened her eyes after being put through a crash course and glared back into the guild, "what the fuck, Natsu?! You and Gray need to take your fights outside of the guild! Especially during a party!" But her only response was to see Natsu and Gray too busy wrestling on the ground with Sting and Gajeel to realize that their fight had inadvertently thrown Lucy through the guild doors. _Fucking idiots. Every single person in this place is crazy and it only gets a hell of a lot worse when he host parties that invites every fucking guild in all of fucking Fiore to join. Fucking assholes don't even have the decency to watch where their spells go after being deflecting. Shitty friends they are today. Damn it, I better not have gotten scorch mark on this dress, I really liked this one and thought I could make it last for at least a month before they all had their way with it and turned it into scrap fabric._

Cobra was more amused than he thought he would be with the inner ramblings of the blonde above him. _Lucy Heartfilia, huh?_ So this was the girl he had helped steal during the Infinity Clock plan. He never got a good read of her soul, always thinking it wasn't important and that she was just a part of their plan, never needing a second thought after being captured. But it appears she has quite the vivid imagination when planning revenge on her friends.

He saw from the corner of his eye that both Lahar and Doranbolt had frozen in their positions, not knowing what to do with the girl or how to warn her of who she was currently sitting upon. Not that Cobra minded, the girl was wearing a crop top on, allowing him to feel her skin, but having a nice rack in front of his face after only looking at pudgy council guards for years was something he could deal with

'I should call Virgo out on them and sic her on all of them. Gray and Natsu have been subject to her torture –ah, punishment- methods, but this will be new for Gajeel and Sting. Oh they're going to have a damn fine field day once I get back in there. Virgo will certainly be happy, I know she has some new methods she wants to try out.'

Cobra almost blanched, the images flying through his mind at high speed were almost disturbing, even for a criminal like him. He didn't allow his face to betray his emotions most of the time, but he couldn't help the slight smirk to show and for his silent chuckles to shake his body.

Lucy's glare instantly vanished to form a blank face when she felt the ground shaking underneath her. The various methods to exact revenge halted and she turned wide eyes to the body she was just now noticing underneath her. One amethyst eye looked back at her with clear amusement dancing in the orb. And her mind went completely blank for a second, seeming to surprise the man under her. Then one thought sounded in the empty vastness that was her mind, _Cobra is actually really fucking hot when this close up._

Cobra finally let out a deep rumbling chuckle, he couldn't help it, that was completely and entirely not even close to the first thought or reaction he thought he would receive from Fairy Tail that it caught him off guard enough to bring forth a laugh for him and his lips to turn into a full blown smirk.

'Holy fucking mother of baby Mavis his laugh is sexy. And god, I didn't realize he had earrings! The things I would do with that fact. I wonder if his ears are more sensitive with his upgraded magic and earrings, and what would happen if I nibbled the tip.'

Cobra had decided to put two gold hoops in his left ear and now he was actually glad he decided to do it, if this was the reaction he got from the girl above him. After analyzing her soul, Cobra realized that it was not the fuzzy mess that most people's would were, but instead was an organized little shit that almost made up a mansion image in his mind. Each door inside was labeled as to what was stored behind it and was so immaculately kept that Cobra fully believed that he if he only focused on this soul that he would be content for the rest of his life. He had never heard anything this beautiful, it practically hummed harmonized chords of sounds that soothed Cobra's mind more than anything he had come across before.

Finally Lucy snapped out of her dazed self and fully realized who she was straddling. With a blush threatening to overtake her cheeks since she remembered that he was most likely chuckling at what she thought, because that sinful grin could only be the result of her perverted mind, _damn his smirk just grew, he's fucking listening to what I'm thinking, but damn it he is fucking hot!_ Finally she stuttered out one word with her embarrassment threatening to take over, "Co-Cobra." Lucy finally felt something on her waist and her wide eyes locked onto the tan hands holding her down, to her hands resting on his chest, then back to the still smirking face of Cobra when he pulled her down more firmly and held her to him.

"Bright Eyes," finally allowing his chuckles to die down, but keeping his roguish smirk in place, he fully enjoyed the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look he was receiving from the blonde above him. And also her indignation to receiving yet another nickname to add to her already long list of them, which Cobra was certainly going to find out as to how she received them later on. "I was expecting an eventful welcome from Fairy Tail, but this was not what I had in mind."

Lucy's mind went blank again, replaying his one sentence to her over and over again as if it was a broken record. " _Welcome from Fairy Tail"?_ _Why is Cobra here exactly? And why am I not freaking out yet?_ Lucy questioned herself, she had been involved with this man's plans and had been kidnapped by the organization he was leading with his team to try and suck her into a giant fish structure, which they succeeded, just not in time to put their plan of ending the world into action. She should be having a complete meltdown right now, especially with how close she was, hell, she was straddling him and practically sitting on his fucking crotch! _And his hands keep tightening on my fucking hips! The pervert, he must be enjoying this!_

Cobra let out a bark of laughter, "chill Bright Eyes, I'm not here to fight so don't freak out. If you do then freak out on that prick over there," Cobra nodded in Lahar's direction, prompting the said man to finally close his mouth and compose himself, "it was that assholes idea to bring me here." He purposely chose not to comment on the pervert comment, he did not see the reason to deny that he was a hot-blooded male and did enjoy a curvaceous girl like Lucy sitting on him so provocatively.

Lucy looked to see who Cobra was talking about and once she saw who it was she groaned, _fucking hell, it's that shitster. What is his plan now? Come to ruin Fairy Tail by trying to goad us into fighting Cobra?_ Lucy's mind worked a mile a minute to figure out what was happening as she looked back down to Cobra, also accepting the fact that it didn't seem like Cobra was going to let go of her anytime soon if his firm grip had anything to say on the matter. Finally she leaned down just a bit to whisper to the man, "I'm guessing he wants you to join, correct?" When Cobra gave a small nod, his smile having faded as the man listened to her think strategically of what was going on, she threw a hard glare at Lahar. She noticed Doranbolt and gave the man a brilliant smile and wave in greeting, but turned it back into a glare directed to Lahar. _The little council bastard. Thinking he can get away with trying nefarious plans to disband our guild._ Lucy looked back to Cobra and made up her mind. She grinned wickedly down at the man with her back facing the two council members and thought to him, _wanna make this interesting and completely screw up his plans?_ She wasn't exactly sure whatshe was going to do, or why she was acting so calm about the fact that Cobra was supposed to join their guild, but to hell with sanity and going about things logically. She was a Fairy Tail mage and crazy was part of the job description.

Lucy's eyes roamed the Dragon Slayers face and landed on his scar, _I wonder how much it hurt to sacrifice his eye to improve his magic,_ she pondered, _well, I probably shouldn't bring that up to him, but damn does it make him look even sexier with that bad boy look going for him. Damn it! Stop thinking about how good he looks, Lucy! The infuriating man can hear what you think, damn it his smirk is back! Okay, back to the situation at hand._ Finally getting her mind out of the gutter of all the wicked things she would do to this now ex-criminal, she tried to come up with ways to completely mock Lahar and make it appear as though his plan to rile up Fairy Tail would fail miserably.

 _I wonder if kissing him would do the trick, his lips look surprisingly soft,_ she thought as she subconsciously licked her lips, _fuck! Stop it brain!_ Lucy shook her head furiously with her eyes closed, confusing the two men behind her, but missing the truly wicked look to pass through Cobra's gaze. _No, it has to be something else, man I bet Natsu is better at being an idiot and pulling this stuff off than I am, maybe we can just waltz into the crazy party happening in the guild and just through him into the friendly brawl that had blown to a full scale mini war. Those idiots in there would probably take everything in stride and go with it. Natsu is probably itching to fight Cobra again, fucking pyromaniac can't get enough, he's probably a secret masochist, what with always asking everyone to fight him._

"Ms. Heartfilia," Lahar's voice sounded from behind Lucy and she turned to cast a minor glare at the man. Lahar cleared his throat before speaking again, the small blonde seemed to have gained the skill of effective glares while in the guild, "I'm sure you are surprised and in shock with our appearance, Cobra is going to be joining Fairy Tail while under parole for a year. If you could so kindly get off of the ex-criminal and retrieve Makarov for us, it would be greatly appreciated. We would not want you to feel more nervous than necessary with this man's joining, and if it pleases you we can provide a means to keep him away from you for safety precautions."

Cobra sneered at the man, he made it sound like he had ulterior motives with the girl he was holding and was going to specifically target her. Sure, she was included in earlier plans, but he had no need for such things now that he was free. He could only wish that Bright Eyes, as he has now officially dubbed her, wouldn't take the rod-pierced prick and use whatever means they were offering.

The opposite reaction happened from Lucy, her eyes had slowly grown wider with each word that left Lahars mouth. Those same eyes turned to look at Cobra and saw just how disgusted he felt about what Lahar had said regarding him. It was completely obvious that the man had no plans for her and that he was roped into this parole plan without his consent. Sure, he would probably have taken up any offer to get out of jail, but Lucy knew for a fact that it wouldn't be his choice or Doranbolt's for that matter, to join Fairy Tail. This fact only made Lucy's hate for Lahar grow.

 _Hasn't this demon spawn had enough?! He sends Master piles of hellish paperwork regarding the damage each team does, which granted is quite a bit, but even the minor damages that could be handled without the councils involvement has paperwork being sent by Lahar himself. Master is almost always holed up in his office with the piles never seeming to end._ Lucy shook her head, she really felt bad for Master Makarov with how much the grandfatherly man had to do, she was sure it was taking years off of his life to get all the work done. _Then he goes to arrest Jellal even though it was obvious that the man was under a spell and it was broken. We could have taken care of him, not let him get arrested for crimes not of his own doing. I don't even want to know what else this man has tried before I joined, and now he is involving Cobra into this shitty mess he has created as another pawn?_ Lucy felt like she was about to see red soon if she didn't calm herself down a bit and tried to take a deep, calming breath. _The fucker even has the guts to try and goad me into getting safety precautions against him, trying to make Cobra seem the ever continuing criminal when he has no need to attack me. If he wanted to do shit then he would have. I bet he wants me to say yes so Cobra dislikes me and actually tries to get revenge for having some derogatory safety measure against him. Maybe I need to give that rod up his ass a twin, then again the shit head might like that. Oh Mavis, that's disgusting._ Lucy immediately shut that thought off, no need for that image to be in her mind, she shuddered.

Lucy focused back on Cobra, _again, I am a Fairy Tail mage, being crazy is part of the job, and now this man is going to be my comrade so he gets a clean slate and a second chance. Hell, Gajeel tortured me and now he's one of my friends. Cobra never truly did anything to me himself so why shouldn't he get the same chance as Gajeel and Juvia?_ With that thought, Lucy made up her mind with determined eyes on what to do.

Cobra had immediately given his sneer towards Lahar up to look up at Lucy with what could only be described as wonder shining within his one eye. He had listened into the entire thinking process Lucy had, and realized that she probably disliked the man just about he did, but to completely make up her mind and decide to give him a second chance? The crazy part was that her whole soul thrummed with the resolution and determination of her determination of her choice. _She's really going to let me have a chance again to live. Huh._

He only had a second to widen his eyes as she decided on what to do to mock Lahar before her soft lips covered his, but as soon as she sealed their lips together he completely wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down all the more to connect their bodies. As he slanted her head to deepen the kiss he heard the choking of one shocked Lahar and the thud from Doranbolt fainting causing Cobra to smirk. He hadn't expected Bright Eyes to truly use the kissing option, but was he complaining? _Fuck no._ The girl knew how to kiss, too, she was no innocent little princess, her time in the guild had hardened her to the realities of life with all that she had been through and is now no blushing Betty. Well, not completely at least.

As his lips caressed, nipped, and sucked hers in a fierce display of passion that released all their pent up rage towards Lahar, confusion over the situation, resignation as to what was to come, and their mutual understanding of a new life for the Dragon Slayer, they seemed to also gain the attention of the entire party within the Fairy Tail's guild hall. Though no one seemed to know who the man was that their precious Celestial Mage was brazenly kissing, they cheered the girl on as they seemed to think that it was about time that one of their resident blondes found someone to like.

Finally Lucy pulled away when a breath of air became necessary, pulling her hands from his hair after they subconsciously moved to entwine in his locks, and looked to the man under her with half-lidded eyes, and damn, can he kiss! Maybe she could get away with a few more kisses like that to truly mock Lahar before he left.

"You can have as many as you like, Bright Eyes." Cobra smirked and winked up to her. Her lips were sinfully soft and inviting and now as they turned slightly puffy from his doing they turned even more delectable looking.

Lucy could feel a blush rise to her cheeks as she made to stand up and pulled Cobra with her, deciding that they had enough time on the ground, though she was sure he was going to miss her straddling his hips. His smirk directed to her after that thought flitted through her mind told her all she needed to know about how he felt about it. She let that one go, and turned back to a still stunned Lahar and a recently awoken Doranbolt. She noted the now silent guild with all of its occupants now staring with wide eyes as the man they saw her kissing turned out to be Cobra.

Letting her signature brilliant smile show on her face, she looked to Lahar with completely clear eyes and with a slightly breathless voice said, "I think I can handle myself just fine, and let me go get Master for you." She firmly took Cobra's hand in hers and walked to stand right within the guild doors and looked for the small man. Finding him on the bar staring right back at her with what she named pride she yelled, "Master, we have another reason to party tonight! We just gained a new member and his name is Cobra! What do you say to that?!"

A Cheshire like grin erupted on Makarov's face as he took in Lahar's stumped expression and Lucy proudly displayed a slightly uncomfortable Cobra that towered over her, after having a quite bold display with the man it became obvious what she was doing and could only be proud that his brat could have such an open and forgiving heart. "I say, brats! Pull out more beer, this party is lasting long into the night!" Though many mages were a bit uncomfortable with have the man join their guild, there was still a loud cheer to answer his declaration. "Captain, I personally thank you for giving me another brat to add to my guild of children! I can take care of everything for here!" He lifted his mug and took a large gulp, "brats," he called one last time, gaining the attention of his guild and all others filling the hall, "treat this man like your own! We have a new comrade and today has turned truly joyous! No unnecessary fights, you hear, or it's punishments for everyone involved!" He saw many people shudder at his threat and the party went back into full swing. Man, did he love his guild.

Mavis could only giggle next the Makarov, her guild had truly grown into something else and she could only be happy that she could watch and support them all.

Lucy turned back to Lahar after her master finished talking and give him a grin that held poorly concealed contempt, "well, I think that is all that really needs to be done here, do you can go back to that place you call a council and leave us be. We'll take care of Cobra from now on, he's one of us now anyways, we look after one another." Lucy was happy to see Lahar so shocked, the little prick never showed much emotion so she would always remember this day with a smile on her face. She then looked to Doranbolt, "you come visit anytime Doranbolt, I'm sure Wendy and everyone else would enjoy it very much."

It appeared as though Lahar had more to say, but before the first syllable left his mouth, Cobra spun her around and crashed his lips to hers in a way that had the captain turning tail and sprinting as far from the crazy guild as possible. _Psycho's, they are all psycho's!_

Doranbolt followed at his own leisurely pace with his head bowed back and a belly shaking laugh spilling from him. Yeah, Fairy Tail was crazy, but he couldn't but feel a pull towards them all and love the rowdy guild.

Cobra nipped Lucy's bottom lip and pulled back to smirk when she let out a soft moan, nearly silent if not for his enhanced hearing. "Joining might not be so back if this is what is to come from it, Bright Eyes." A truly wicked grin lit up his face again as Lucy blushed prettily at the implications. "I don't usually repeat myself, but again you may have as many as you like, Bright Eyes."

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up more as he practically confirmed him listening into her thoughts again. _Shit, this is the first time I'm seeing the man after the clock incident and I'm kissing him. Fuck it, to hell with it, whatever you want to say, he's too damn good of a kisser to let him get away with only two kisses._ Just as Lucy started pulling his face down to hers again, fully intending to make good on what Cobra said, the moment was broken by the masochistic pyromaniac of the guild.

"Cobra, fight me!"

One scale covered fist in Natsu's face was the pink haired man's only response, and was done without Cobra taking his eyes off of the small blonde in front of him. Once it was determined that Natsu wasn't going to get up soon he pulled Lucy close again, "now, where were we?" No response was given, but the meeting of lips in a sinful display of passion.

 _Maybe his joining truly won't be so bad,_ was the last coherent thought Lucy had before Cobra's kiss made her forget that he was ever a criminal or even what her name was.

* * *

 **Pleaseeeee let me know what you all think. I seriously did not go back and reread through this because I already know it's not up to my expectations and didn't want to re-edit the entire thing. I just wanted to write a quick one-shot of the lovely CoLu.**

 **Did you like how Lucy was, or how the situation was handled? Or do you think it was too fast and weird? What do you think of Cobra? Did I portray him well enough? I wanna know all your good and bad thoughts on my writing. It will make me a better writer as I continue, so tell me your thoughts and review!:)**

 **Also, point out any mistakes... I'm beating myself up over not editing, but it's late here and I just wanna get this posted for you all! I can go back and make corrections later.**


End file.
